Above the Smoke
by Idontknow007
Summary: AU "So let me get this straight: Giant robots are being held hostage and soon to be dissected like frogs for whatever technology is inside them." "Pretty much." Everyone looked at each other then looked back to their captain. "So when do we start?"


**IDK007: Hey guys! Sorry for the slow updates. Right now just going through a stressful week and everything is going to get harder from here, but no worries! :) Your lovely authoress will get the stories uploaded... Hopefully soon (-_-;;) But back on with a new story! Enjoy and R&R! :D**

Above the Smoke

Prologue/Chapter 1

*Third PoV*

A man sighed aloud and rubbed his light tan faced. He shook his head to get his raven bangs out of his face then blew at them, but to his annoyance they wouldn't move. He sighed in defeat and looked around to the best he could. He was on an authorized militarized plane that was taking him and his team to the Pentagon for immediate mission debriefing. I just wanted to go home and see my mom, but no I HAVE to see this Agent Fowler for some special mission. He paused in his thoughts and chuckled to himself. I'm starting to sound like Marcus... He unbuckled himself from his seat and went to look for his Lieutenant. While on his search he became lost in his thoughts until someone called out his name and a hand waved in front of his face and smacked him in the forehead. Hard.

"Yo! GA! Earth to GA! Come in, Guardian Angel! This is Lilly, over."

"Ow! Jeez! Can you be anymore violent?"

The blond headed lieutenant rolled her brown eyes and chuckled.

"Well, you didn't respond the first time, Cap. I decided to take the subtle approach."

"And by subtle you mean smack me in the forehead to bring me back to reality."

She shrugged and nodded.

"Pretty much. So what were you doing before you decided to go to La La Land?"

Jack chuckled and shook his head.

"I was looking for you, but looks like I don't have to. The journey to La-La Land helped me find you."

She smirked and replied, "And that has made all the difference."

Jack smiled and laughed.

"You always seem to know when to put me in a good mood."

"One of my many specialties. But you did find me, so what did you need?"

He became serious again and got down to business. They began their trek to the bridge.

"Did we get any information on this Agent Fowler?"

"...Sorta..."

"What do you mean 'sorta'?"

She sighed and shook her head.

"He just... he just can't be found."

That stopped Jack in his tracks.

"What?"

"It's just as I said we can't get any dirt on him. He's very protected; even bro is having problems finding any info on him."

Jack sighed and they continued walking and entered the bridge where a young man in his early twenties was working hard on his computer on the counter and a tan man in his early thirties cooked in the kitchen in front of the younger man.

"Hey Luigi! Hey Bro! Any luck on figuring out this Fowler guy?"

They both looked up and Luigi waved and spoke in Italian.

"Ah! Poco fiore! Come siete?"

She giggled and sat with her brother while Jack was on the other side of him.

"Buon, Luigi!... So Raf, did you figure it out?"

He sighed and shook his head.

"I just don't get it. Something about this isn't adding up."

"And that would be?"

He looked at Jack with a frown.

"This man either has a good hacker or he created the best hiding program I've ever seen."

This shocked all three of them.

"You serious, Smalls?"

"No way, bro. You being stumped? That's like saying Sarge is a nice person!"

"This is unsettling..."

Jack thought about it and shook his head.

"We'll have to ask General Morshower about this, but what can you tell me about these... 'Autobots?'"

He nodded and was thankful for the subject change, but frowned again with even more frustration.

"It's almost the same as this Fowler guy. No known traces except for this picture I found on an alien search website."

This silenced all four of them.

"Come again?" Jack had to ask again in disbelief.

"That's pazzo, Smalls! Aliens don't exist!"

"Are you sure about this, bro?"

He sighed and replied, "Yea, Sis. It's true as crazy as it sounds. These Autobots are not normal and definitely not human. See for yourself."

Raf typed on his laptop and pulled up the image. It was a red and blue giant robot with a big blaster for a hand and looked to be looking up at the sky in anger.

"Whoa...," Lilly breathed out in amazement.

"Is.. Is that real?" Luigi asked in shocked.

Jack remained silent and stared at the photo. I've... I've seen this before..., but where? He sighed and shook his head and looked at Raf with serious stormy gray eyes.

"Are you positive this is the only information you could get?"

Raf looked at his commanding officer with brown eyes without a trace of fault in them.

"As positive as I'll ever be."

Jack nodded and smiled lightly.

"That will do, Officer Esquivel. You are to rest until further notice, understand?"

He was hesitant at first, but nodded gratefully.

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

Jack smiled fully.

"Then you are dismissed, soldier."

Raf saluted and gave a quick hug to his sister and a wave to Luigi and left the room. Lilly took his laptop and pulled the picture back up again. She stared long at it and finally looked at Luigi.

"Fabrizio? Could you please excuse us? I need to talk to the Captain."

He nodded in understanding.

"But of course, poco fioro. Captain?"

Jack nodded in agreement and Fabrizio turned the stove off and covered up and put away any used or unused cooking supplies then finally left the room. Jack and Lilly stared at the picture silently.

"You recognize it, Captain?"

Jack was silent and looked at her and sighed.

"I don't know. I remember seeing something like that though.."

"Where?" she asked curiously confused.

He sat down next to her and grabbed an apple from the basket.

"... When I was a kid, my parents and I went on a camping trip... My dad went fishing while I stayed with my mom at the cabin. He didn't come back for a while so I went to go look for him. When I arrived at the lake, I didn't find my dad but scorch marks and crumbled rocks. I heard noises up the waterfall and ran to the mountain side and climbed up to find out what the noise was."

He looked at her to see her reaction so far and she was calm and listening intently then continued.

"I saw my dad was hiding not far away from me and he seemed to be hiding in fear of something. I was confused and called out to him. He turned to me in fear and shock. He kept yelling at me to run, but I ran to him and called for him again. Then some kind of giant metal thing came out of no where and knocked me out. All I remember was waking up in the hospital and my parents explaining that I was attacked by a bear."

He sighed and shook his head.

"I knew they were lying to protect me when I was kid, but what I don't understand is what my dad kept telling me as a kid..."

"What was it?"

He was about to answer when the PA announced the arrival in Virginia.

"Well I guess this conversation is going to be on hold, huh?" Lily stated while looking at her Captain.

He nodded and they headed to the loading area of the plane where the rest of the team were waiting for them.

"Ace, wait," Jack said while grabbing her.

"Hmm?"

"... My dad... what he said before he passed, he said, 'if I ever had any problems with something that is out of my hands, call Prime.'"

"Prime? Was he an old family friend?"

He shrugged and they both continued their trek back to the loading area in silence. Once they arrived, the team ended all conversations and looked at the high ranking officers in respect. Jack nodded to them and they continued what they were doing. Jack and Lily walked in the back of the area and waited for the plane to land. They sat in silence until Lilly brought back the conversation.

"Maybe he's with the Autobots."

"Huh?"

"Think about it. You know nothing about this Prime guy and he seems to be connected with these metal beings called the Autobots."

Jack sat in silence taking in Lily's words.

The plane jerked and stopped and loading doors opened. Everyone got up and exited the door. Jack exited last and looked up at the clear blue sky. I hope what Lily isn't true because if it is... I have no idea how I'm going to get out this one, Dad..

**Yay first chapter out of everything! Shout to Meatball Drama! You go G for helping with this story! R&R! Hopefully update soon!**

***poco fiore= little flower**

***como siete= how are you?**

***buon= good**

***pazzo= crazy**


End file.
